


Belonging

by TinaCentury



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Long-Distance Relationship, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinaCentury/pseuds/TinaCentury
Summary: On a visit back from Harvard, Mamoru meets Seiya and needs some reassurance about his place among the senshi. Written for spider-momo for the Usamamo Spring Exchange 2020.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 30
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spider_momo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spider_momo/gifts).



> Hello again, everyone!
> 
> I saw a meme that was like "first company to start an email with 'shit's getting real out here ain't it?'" has me as a customer for life", so….shit's getting real out here, ain't it? In all seriousness, I hope everyone is doing as ok as possible, all things considered. I'm incredibly grateful to have this community as a source of support all the time, but especially now. I've been quiet on Tumblr lately, but I'm still around to talk if anyone needs me or if you're just bored.
> 
> Anyway, I wrote this story for spider-momo as a part of the Usamamp Spring Exchange 2020 on Tumblr hosted by the lovely UglyGreenJacket. After some stalking and a whole host of weird anon asks (some of which I incorporated, some of which I didn't), I found out that she likes variety, Stars, a little bit of jealousy, and Mamoru being friends with the senshi, among other things.
> 
> I've taken a few creative liberties with canon, and, just to make things easier, this takes place with today's technology, rather than 1996's.
> 
> Also, it's a multichapter, which is a little bit off-brand for me. I hope you all enjoy the ride, and spider-momo, I hope this story lives up to everything you hoped it could be!
> 
> Massive thanks as always to my wonderful beta, Kasienda, for both her brilliant edits (seriously she makes everything so much better), and for helping me keep my sanity and just generally being one of the kindest people I know.
> 
> Huge thanks also to UGJ for hosting this exchange; I know it's a lot of work, and I so appreciate you doing this for us!
> 
> And really, thanks to the whole fandom? I feel like I've gotten to talk to more of you during this whole thing, and it's been lovely getting to know you all better.

Mamoru couldn't help the smile that pulled at the corner of his lips at the groggy, mumbled "Mamo-chan" that sounded from the phone in his hand, the screen still dark. "Good morning, Usa," he said softly. "Sorry to wake you."

The screen lit up as Usagi clumsily reached for her bedside lamp. Squinting, she lay back in bed holding up her phone, hair jutting every which way, and pulled her purple moon and bunnies comforter closer.

"You know, Mamo-chan," she grumbled. "We didn't talk about this whole time difference thing enough before you went to Harvard." She let out an enormous yawn.

"I know. I'm sorry. Do you want to talk later today instead? I'll be up late."

"No!" Usagi answered firmly, sitting up straighter. "I like waking up to your voice."

They had done this dance almost every weekday morning since Mamoru had left for Boston. Mamoru would call, waking Usagi up, and they'd chat, usually as he cooked dinner before she had to get ready for school.

Truthfully, it still amazed him that she was regularly willing to give up sleep just to talk to him. This was Usagi, after all. His heart swelled with affection, remembering a conversation they'd had while watching the last Olympic Games on TV, when she'd proclaimed that if sleeping were an Olympic sport, no one would stand a chance against her.

"What are you making tonight?"

"Spicy miso ramen."

Usagi's lips drew into a pout. "That sounds delicious. I miss you cooking for me, Mamo-chan."

Mamoru laughed. Gourmet chef, he was not. However, he did have a few tried-and-true recipes up his sleeve. This was a useful skill to have when his significant other was prone to random food cravings at any given moment. Before senshi meetings. While playing video games. After finishing a tub of ice cream.

He snapped his phone into the case that doubled as a stand, set it on his kitchen bar, and rolled up his sleeves before getting a cutting board and a knife from the cabinet above him.

It had taken them a few weeks to get into this now comfortable routine. Mamoru had felt particularly unmoored at first, given that he'd spent his entire flight to Boston kicking himself for botching the proposal.

Usagi had been so happy when he'd presented her with the ring. Her face had lit up and she'd launched herself into his arms. She'd kissed him with her usual enthusiasm, and, for once, Mamoru was barely even aware that they were in public. He'd poured all his emotions, everything he felt for her, into that kiss.

As he drew her closer, he'd thought of every time he'd watched her save the world, every time she'd fallen asleep in his arms, every time she'd adorably wrinkled her nose in irritation with him. Her lips had trembled against his as he'd increased the pressure and she'd shivered as he stroked the tears off her face with the pad of his thumb, swallowing hard as he fought back his own.

The kiss was a promise. Just like the ring. A promise that he'd come back to her, a promise that they'd be with each other forever. The same promise they'd made to each other over and over again. But he'd gotten so caught up in the kiss, so caught up in _her_ and the ring he'd slid onto her finger and their emotional goodbye that he hadn't realized until after he was past security that he hadn't actually verbalized the words "Will you marry me?"

But she knew, right? She had to know.

But, not long after he'd settled in, he'd gotten a text from Minako that proved otherwise. _It's an engagement ring, right? We tried to tell her, but she's clueless._

 _Of course it is_ , he'd responded immediately. His heart sank. How could she not know? He'd made up his mind right there that he had to redo it. In person. The day after he'd gotten to Boston, he'd sat down with all his course syllabi, picked a week later in the semester during which he'd have a relatively light workload, and booked a round trip flight to Tokyo for a surprise visit.

He was going to do it right this time. He wanted to sweep her off her feet, give her that slightly over-the-top picture-perfect romantic moment that she deserved. That moment Serenity and Endymion were never able to have. That moment that he knew would make her happy.

She needed to hear how he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with her, that nothing would make _him_ happier. She needed to know how much he treasured her. She needed to know what that ring represented.

Usagi had actually been the one to encourage him to go to Harvard in the first place. He'd sent in his application over a year ago at his professor's insistence, assuming there was no chance he'd actually be accepted. But he was, and at the worst possible time, just days after Usagi had literally crawled barefoot through a field of thorns to rescue him.

He had already made up his mind not to go when he and Usagi had run into Kobayashi on the street, who'd outed the fact that Mamoru hadn't discussed _any_ of this with Usagi when he'd breathlessly congratulated Mamoru on his offer of admission.

Usagi had been crushed that he hadn't included her in any of his decision-making, more crushed than she was about the idea of him going to Harvard at all. Mamoru had felt like the world's biggest jackass.

But a few tough conversations later, it was Usagi who had told him he should go. That it would be hard, and she'd miss him terribly, but she _wanted_ him to have the experience, and what was a year in the long run, when they both knew they had a lifetime together ahead of them?

And so, with mixed emotions, he'd packed and gone, promising to call and write and text and visit, blown away yet again by what a selfless, supportive partner he had in Usagi.

"Mamo-chan, have you heard of the Three Lights?" Usagi asked as Mamoru peeled an onion.

"Three Lights?"

"They're a pop idol group! And they're transferring to our school tomorrow!" Usagi's voice rose a few decibels as she continued to chatter excitedly "I didn't know about them, but all the girls did and they played me some of their stuff and it's so good!"

Mamoru frowned. "Won't it be distracting to have idols in the class?"

Usagi pouted. "Who cares? If we become friends with them, maybe we can be famous, too!"

Mamoru chuckled. It was very Usagi to be excited about something like this and be completely unconcerned about any disruption in her learning. He felt a surge of protectiveness for her. Why shouldn't she be excited about pop idols coming to her school? She was sixteen, had experienced horrors no one should ever have to, and had saved the world time and time again. Her biggest concern _should_ be how to befriend her new superstar classmates.

Usagi pulled her laptop from her night table onto her bed. "Here, let me play you one of their songs."

The far away sound of a soft, soothing pop ballad streamed into Mamoru's kitchen from Usagi's phone as the pot of water on his stove bubbled into a rolling boil.

* * *

They had talked about it before Mamoru left Tokyo. What was he to do if a new enemy appeared while he was gone? Just the thought of it had made him want to forgo his plane ticket and tell Usagi and the others the whole idea of going at all was reckless and selfish.

But Usagi had been the one to insist. Usagi, whose greatest fear was loneliness and abandonment, urged him to go, even though Mamoru knew it scared her. "I want you to have this experience, Mamo-chan," she'd responded to his protests.

So, despite his hesitation, he and all of the senshi had spent one long afternoon at the Hikawa Shrine discussing what they would do if a new enemy did appear while their prince was in another country. They agreed that they would miss him as a member of their team, but they could handle it temporarily. Hotaru could make up for his stealthiness. Any of the senshi were physically strong enough to whisk Usagi away from danger if need be. They could manage.

Afterwards, Mamoru had sat on the shrine's steps waiting for Usagi to finish bickering with Rei over a manga she wanted to borrow. The orange and pink sunset blazed behind him as the late afternoon breeze ruffled his hair.

"Hey."

Mamoru started at Minako's voice. He hadn't even realized that she'd sat down next to him, head resting on her crossed arms over her knees. Mamoru and Minako had grown close over the last few years. All of the senshi lived to protect Usagi, but, as her sworn protector and leader of the senshi, respectively, Mamoru and Minako shared a special understanding. And like Usagi's, Minako's sunny personality was a welcome presence in Mamoru's life.

He turned to face her. "Do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

"I don't think it's as simple as the right thing versus the wrong thing."

Mamoru frowned.

"I know that's not the answer you're looking for." Minako sighed. "It's complicated, trying to be normal and trying to be a superhero at the same time. And you know Usagi has always wanted to have a regular life, even when she realized she still wanted Sailor Moon's powers to help people. She really does want you to do this, even though it'll be hard for both of you. But in the end, I think it'll only make your relationship stronger."

"I can't protect her from America."

"No. But we can." Minako reached up and to place her hand on Mamoru's shoulder, her cornflower blue eyes piercing into him. "Mamoru-san, we will protect her. _I_ will protect her. If we have a new enemy, I'll call you after every single battle, no matter what time it is here or there."

Mamoru swallowed the lump in his throat. "Promise me something, Minako?"

"Anything."

"You'll tell me if I need to come back?"

"I swear it."

They had talked about it. And yet, when Mamoru, sitting in a freezing lecture hall, felt the telltale tingling at the base of his spine that signaled Sailor Moon's transformation, he'd nearly cried out, his stomach flipping in terror.

He jumped up from his seat, hastily gathered his belongings, and, before he could stop himself, automatically darted into the nearest alley and transformed so he could get to his apartment as quickly as possible.

Once he was home, he ripped his hat and mask off as he paced through his living room, his heart beating wildly. What the hell had he been thinking? He literally lived to protect her. He _felt_ her, her transformation, her adrenaline, her apprehension. And there was nothing he could do.

He swallowed the tears building up in his throat and braced himself against the wall with his hand as he dialed Minako's number. No answer. Of course not; they were in battle. His tuxedo shimmered away.

His palms went clammy as his gaze fell to the frame on his end table that Usagi had given him before he'd left. The front of it was a collage of pictures of the two of them, Tsukino Usagi and Chiba Mamoru - at a picnic, at a party, at the Crown. There was another one hidden in the back of the frame - newspaper clippings of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen.

A strangled cry escaped Mamoru's throat. He needed to do something. So he dialed again.

And again.

Each ring taunted him, making him feel like he _had_ been a selfish jerk to come here at all. He balled his hands into fists at his sides. His chest constricted. He couldn't breathe, panic and guilt equally overwhelming his senses.

He answered the phone breathlessly when it rang. "Minako!"

"Ten missed calls, Mamoru!" Minako sounded exasperated, but Mamoru could hear a tinge of sympathy in her voice. "She's fine," she said before he even had the chance to ask the question.

Mamoru let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

"She was great, Mamoru. Focused. Powerful. Usagi. It's not the same without you, of course, but we managed."

His anxiety had shifted from acute panic to a dull ache in his gut. A new battle meant a new enemy. "What was the enemy like?" he asked.

"Eh, unclear as always," Minako answered nonchalantly. "Seems to be of the 'turns a human into a monster' variety instead of the 'tries to steal dreams or heart crystals' variety. The weirdest thing is that whoever sent the youma calls herself a Sailor senshi. Sailor Iron Mouse."

Mamoru frowned. Their new enemies were senshi?

"More importantly, though," Minako continued. "Some other new senshi showed up to the battle. They call themselves the Sailor Starlights."

More new senshi? Mamoru sank into his couch, the beginnings of a headache creeping up his temple.

"It's a little unclear if they want to be allies or not. They had no qualms about letting the actress who had been attacked die. But you can guess who refused to let that happen."

Mamoru couldn't help a small smile. Of course, Usako would find a way to win without any casualties.

"I'll keep you posted, of course. We've got it all under control right now. Anyway, we did miss your poetry. I expect a lot of that when you get back. Like, classic extravagant Tuxedo Kamen shit. With some wild entrances. Maybe you can try to think of something to top that Santa Claus on a blimp one."

Mamoru chuckled. "I'll work on it. And Minako?" He bit his lip. "How is she, really?"

"Well, she misses you of course. I swear half the time her head is in the clouds as she stares at that ring you gave her or writes you letters."

Despite all the advances in technology available to them, Usagi still insisted on hand-writing him letters every day. Mamoru treasured them, and kept them in a neat stack on the side of his desk. He read them whenever he was homesick and couldn't talk to her.

"Anyway, it's three in the morning here. I'm going to bed. And don't worry. I promise you she's fine. We've got it all under control."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, everyone! I'm back with Chapter 2, and yes, these updates are a record for me. Thank you so much to everyone who left such kind reviews for Chapter 1, and spider-momo, I'm so so so happy you like it so far!
> 
> Thanks as always to my dearest Kasienda for her edits, and to UglyGreenJacket for hosting this exchange!

"I brought breakfast!" Usagi sing-songed as she slid open the door to Rei's room, a grease-stained brown paper bag full of doughnuts hanging from her hand.

Rei's withering stare pierced her from across the table. "That would have been helpful if you'd gotten here two hours ago, you know, when the meeting was supposed to start." She gestured to the other girls sprawled around the room. Ami had her nose buried in a thick book. Makoto and Minako were hunched over Makoto's phone as they scrolled through a dating app.

"Sorry, sorry, Rei-chan! I…" Usagi crinkled her nose sheepishly as she trailed off.

She had taken advantage of her parents and Shingo being out of the house on a Saturday morning and spent a few hours showing Mamoru exactly what she had meant by spicing up their long-distance relationship via the wonders of modern technology.

 _She_ of course didn't care if her friends knew the intimate details of her newly-initiated Skype sex life, but she thought of Mamoru's red-tipped ears and fumbling words before he'd finally let go of his inhibitions and thought better of sharing.

Accustomed to Usagi's constant tardiness, Rei waved her off with a dramatic sigh. Usagi plopped down onto the floor and ripped open the paper bag in the center of the table. Without bothering to wait for the others, she popped a whole doughnut into her mouth, giving a little moan of satisfaction as the sweet glaze soaked her tastebuds.

Rei rolled her eyes and reached for a doughnut herself as the other girls joined them at the table. "Anyway, the senshi meeting. I think we should strategize with the Outers to try to-"

"Oh!" Usagi cut Rei off, and ignored her glare as she looked down at her phone. "I forgot that I told Mamo-chan I'd Skype him in for these when they weren't at weird times for him. It's only like 10 pm in Boston."

Usagi grabbed her laptop from her bag and set it on the table. Within seconds, the familiar Skype musical tune filled the room, Usagi bobbing along to it.

"Usako," Mamoru's voice came out of the speakers before the image adjusted into focus to reveal him sitting on his couch, shirtless in a pair of gray sweatpants. "Again?" The huskiness in his voice was unmistakable.

Usagi flushed as apparently the image came into focus on Mamoru's end as well, and his look of lust transformed into one of utter horror as he realized what he'd just alluded to in the middle of a senshi meeting.

To the sound of the four girls cackling, Mamoru swore as his screen went black. The room was left with just the audio feed, rustling noises sounding from the speaker.

Minutes later, the video came back on to reveal Mamoru in a wrinkled white t-shirt he had clearly hastily thrown on, his hair mussed, the tips of his ears still pink. He cleared his throat, suddenly trying far too hard to be all smooth Tuxedo Kamen medical student.

"Ladies. Hello," he greeted, his tone overly formal as he smoothed a hand through his hair. "Thank you for including me."

"Hey," Minako said solemnly, a twinkle in her eye. "Mamoru, it sounds like your courses at Harvard are pretty, um, hard."

Rei snorted out a laugh as Mamoru blew out a puff of air and rolled his eyes.

"Really, Mina?" he shot back. His cheeks were still blazing, but he fell back into the comfortable banter that had developed between them over the years. "I'd have thought the goddess of love would be more mature about this."

"Hey, we don't all enjoy the sight of a half-naked you quite as much as Usagi does," Makoto quipped as she reached for a doughnut.

"Maaako-chan!" Usagi whined as Mamoru sputtered onscreen.

"Guys, the senshi meeting," Rei tried.

"Well objectively, Mamoru does have symmetrical facial features, which the Evolutionary Advantage Theory proposes represents health and explains attraction in that people are attracted to mates who appear to be healthy," Ami supplied.

"So wait, you're telling me that thousands of years ago, Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion literally risked the world ending because they liked that their eyes were in a certain place on their face?" Minako asked incredulously, her eyes darting from Usagi to Mamoru.

Ami sighed. "Well, no. It's just a theory, and the science of attraction is much more complicated-"

"Stop it!" Usagi interrupted. "You're making Mamo-chan and I sound like a boooring science textbook."

"Guys," Rei tried again.

But the meeting had delved into chaos. Mamoru broke into a smile as he watched the girls bicker, talk over each other, and dissolve into giggles.

Even when he wasn't there, they still felt like home.

* * *

Mamoru turned over in his bed restlessly, sighing in frustrated resignation. He couldn't sleep.

This happened sometimes, usually when he was anxious about class or work or missing Usagi.

A sliver of moonlight shone in through the small window above his bed, and he was hit with a wave of longing for his apartment in Tokyo. In Boston, he'd rented a small studio near campus. He had the money, and the idea of dorm life, with its shared bathrooms and forced roommates, was unequivocally unappealing to an introvert accustomed to his privacy.

While the apartment was functional and comfortable enough, it wasn't home. It didn't have that big picture window with the killer view of the city. Instead, it had a few small windows that didn't open all the way and didn't let nearly enough natural light in. It had a well-appointed kitchen, but it wasn't the one Usagi had made a mess of every time she'd made curry for him and Chibiusa, which she insisted on doing frequently after that one time she'd been successful.

Most of all, he missed the balcony he'd spent countless hours with Usagi on. Where she'd landed silently the night after she'd rescued him from Nehelenia and he'd pressed her to him and decided right then he'd be buying her a ring the next day. Where he'd blushed and sputtered awkwardly when she'd asked him if he remembered their first kiss, unsure of which one she'd meant. Where she'd help him hang his laundry, her small socks and shirts sometimes pinned next to his, the breeze tickling their necks as they went inside to make tea or cook dinner.

The long distance thing was hard. But if Mamoru dwelled on it too much, he would go insane. It was a year. One year before an eternity with her.

And Usagi had made him promise to make the most of it. So he tried. He took walking tours of Cambridge and rode those silly touristy duck boats. He went to international student parties because _she_ encouraged him to go, and he gritted his teeth through the small talk and sometimes hid in the bathroom when it was just too much.

He kept a note on his phone of all the places he planned to take her when she would come visit during her school holidays: a retro diner that made milkshakes that rivaled Motoki's, Swan Boat rides, the bronze duckling sculpture in the Public Garden.

Mamoru had tried to make friends, but had only succeeded in making casual acquaintances. He wasn't someone who made friends easily. When he had first arrived at the orphanage as a child, he'd been quiet and withdrawn. But, since he was one of the older kids there-the ones no one wanted to adopt-he'd eventually become a sort of fixture. Some of the younger children had looked up to him as a big brother figure, and Mamoru thought he had found a bit of a home, albeit a lonely one, there.

Some of the staff and the children at the orphanage had even thrown him a small going-away party when he'd made the decision to move out on his own, worried that his late-night escapades as a young Tuxedo Kamen would draw too much attention.

That first Christmas after he'd moved out, Mamoru went back to the orphanage to see what he'd thought of as his "family", only to discover that most of them had left and never bothered to contact him.

He hadn't known any better. He hadn't known that the smallest modicum of care and surface-level conversations weren't what family was about. The orphanage was the only family he'd ever known.

So, he'd assumed it was him. That there was something wrong with him, something broken about him. He'd retreated back into his quiet, insecure shell and hadn't entertained the thought of coming out until the day a crumpled test paper had landed on his head and he'd been immediately mesmerized by the blonde tornado of a girl who had thrown it.

It hadn't been easy, though.

Mamoru never doubted his love for Usagi or Usagi's love for him, but he did sometimes have doubts about where he fit in among the rest of the senshi. He had often thought that they merely tolerated him because of their loyalty to Usagi. What could he possibly offer to the rest of them?

But over time, their relationships had grown. Ami had been the easiest to get along with at first. They could talk about school, medicine-easy subjects that Mamoru was comfortable with. He'd been a little self-conscious around Rei at first, until one day she'd just put it out in the open that a couple of cups of coffee a few years ago didn't count as dating and he needed to stop being all awkward around her.

Minako had come next. Yes, she could be frivolous, but no one understood his relationship with Usagi quite like she did, and vice-versa. And finally, on one recent birthday, Makoto had shown up to his apartment with a basket of baked goods to bluntly talk about how much it sucked to be an orphan.

Still, it wasn't really until they were fighting the Dead Moon Circus that Mamoru had comfortably eased into his relationships with all of them - study sessions at his apartment, long afternoons snacking at the Crown Fruit parlor, seamlessly working together in battle.

He had finally felt like he belonged. And paradoxically, if he hadn't, he never would have had the guts to go to Harvard.

But at the moment, he felt particularly lonely. He'd expected to miss Usagi. But he hadn't expected to miss so many other things about and people in his life so profoundly.

He reached for his phone on his nightstand. 2:00 am. It would be about 4:00 pm in Tokyo. He couldn't remember if Usagi had manga club today. If not, she would be done for the day and maybe at home or at the Crown.

It wasn't the first time he had called her out of loneliness.

Usagi was sitting on those rickety metal bleachers outside of the high school when she answered the video call, puffy white clouds filling the late afternoon sky behind her. A flash of concern passed over her features. "Mamo-chan. It's late for you. Is everything ok?"

"Yes. I just…" he trailed off. He just wanted to hear her voice. See her face. Be reassured that she was there.

She smiled knowingly at him. "I miss you, Mamo-chan."

"I miss you too, Usako. What are you doing?" He could hear shouting in the distance. A whistle blew.

"Watching American football."

"I'm sorry, what?" Mamoru asked, unable to keep the disbelief out of his voice. Of all the things he ever expected to hear out of her mouth, that wasn't one of them. The one time Motoki and Reika had invited them to a soccer match, Usagi had spent the whole time whining about how bored she was and scandalizing (and, if he was honest, also tempting) Mamoru with the suggestion that they go make out in the bathroom instead of watch the game.

Usagi giggled. "American football. My friend Seiya plays, and he invited me to come watch."

Oh. Seiya. Seiya was one of the Three Lights, the pop idols Usagi had been so keen on befriending. Mamoru ignored the little pang of jealousy in his heart. He was glad Usagi had new friends, glad she'd met people she liked at her new school.

Mamoru opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off with an "Oy! Odango!"

He watched as Usagi's eyes narrowed just like they used to at him, and he was transported back to flying test papers and shoes and insults in the streets years ago. Usagi stuck her tongue out, her nose wrinkling adorably.

Just like it used to.

"Stop calling me that!"

It was more than a pang of jealousy now.

"Who are you talking to?" the same voice said as Usagi turned to her left.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi answered.

"Oh. The boyfriend."

Fiancé, Mamoru wanted to correct him. But the word stuck in his throat.

"Here; I want you to meet him! Mamo-chan, this is Kou Seiya!" Usagi excitedly thrust her phone at Seiya, and he came into view on Mamoru's screen, sitting next to Usagi on the bleachers. He wore a green football jersey, his face sweaty and flushed. Mamoru couldn't help but notice that Seiya bore a resemblance to him. His eyes were darker; his long ponytail was a bit ridiculous. But the similarities were there.

"Hello," Mamoru said evenly.

"Hey," Seiya grunted in response. "So, Harvard, huh? For a whole year?" Was Mamoru imagining it, or was there judgement in Seiya's eyes as he spoke?

Mamoru nodded. "So, pop idol?" he said stupidly.

Seiya lazily leaned back and shrugged, resting his back on the bleacher behind him. "I guess you could say that." He handed the phone back to Usagi. "Anyway, nice to meet you," he added. It sounded like an afterthought.

"Hey, Odango."

Mamoru couldn't help the clench in his jaw as he watched Usagi's eyes narrow again and he heard Seiya's rumbling chuckle in response.

"A few of us were planning to go get milkshakes. Want to come?"

Usagi's eyes lit up, as Mamoru knew they did any time sweets were mentioned. He gave her a little smile. "I should try to get back to sleep anyway. Have fun!" he forced, sounding much more cheerful than he felt.

Mamoru's phone screen went black and he fell back into bed with a sigh, trying to ignore the uneasiness that had taken up residence in his gut. He tried closing his eyes, but it was no use. All he could see was Seiya's smirk, his easy swagger and confidence as he teased Usagi.

He reached for his phone again. As a rule, Mamoru didn't pay much attention to social media. He hadn't logged into his Instagram account since the day Usagi had begged him to make one a few years ago.

He opened the app and clicked on Usagi's profile. Her Instagram was 98% pictures of food: crepes, milkshakes, her favorite meat buns, those perfect macarons they'd stumbled upon while out shopping one day. Occasionally, Mamoru made an appearance, but more often, just his hands did as they held up something for Usagi to get precisely the right angle for the shot she wanted. He'd been there for most of the pictures she posted, either behind the camera or just outside of the frame.

Hating himself a little bit, Mamoru searched through Usagi's followers until he found what he was looking for: KouSeiyaOfficial.

He frowned as he scrolled through Seiya's photos. Seiya posted _a lot_. At least five pictures a day. And in between all of the pictures of soundchecks and autograph signings were some familiar faces. Usagi had told him how they'd all befriended the Three Lights, but Mamoru hadn't expected this. First, there were the group photos: The Three Lights with all of the girls smiling in front of a fire at a cabin, laughing as they shared lunches on the roof of the high school, hanging out at some sort of recording studio, posing at a joint concert with Michiru.

There were others, too. Makoto and Taiki on some sort of cooking show. Minako with the three of them looking somewhat exasperated behind her, a clipboard in her hand and a headpiece attached to her ear. Even one of Yaten sitting on a park bench with Luna.

Mamoru exited Seiya's account and opened the camera roll on his phone. This was stupid. This was immature. But he couldn't help himself.

The only other photo on Mamoru's Instagram account was of the potted fern by his balcony door, posted when he'd first gotten the app and was mildly curious about the different filter options.

But now, next to it, he uploaded a semi-recent picture of him and Usagi. Not being particularly clever, he simply captioned it "Edward's Ball."

Then he started following Seiya's account.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admittedly, I like the way this chapter turned out, and I hope you did, too! Reviews are love :).
> 
> Also, two fun facts about me that I feel like I need to mention, as they, in addition to spider-momo's preferences, 100% guide the writing of this fic:  
> 1\. I worked as an advisor in a college study abroad office for about 4 years, so, big fan of the whole study abroad concept. I could write an essay about this, but I won't.  
> 2\. I've been in a long distance relationship for a while, and I'm basically the one who made it that way because of my own education, so yes, I am sometimes unnecessarily triggered by the "Mamoru is so selfish for going to Harvard" argument because I (as I believe FloraOne, UglyGreenJacket, and Kasienda all pointed out to me) project it onto myself. But also, I am not a superhero or reborn Earth royalty, so, you know, there are some differences there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Thank you so so so much to everyone who has left me such kind reviews and comments on Tumblr. I'm so glad people are enjoying this, and, most of all, I'm so happy that YOU like it, spider-momo! I understand this week of quarantine might have been particularly hard for people who may have missed traditional Passover or Easter gatherings with family, so, if you celebrate either of these holidays, I hope you were still able to honor them in some way.
> 
> A lot of you will notice that most of this chapter (and a good portion of the next one) takes place within a specific Stars episode. I've obviously taken some creative liberties for it to fit with this story, but I did want to acknowledge that for anyone who is rusty on Stars and might be like "wait a minute; this sounds familiar".
> 
> Thanks to Kasienda for helping me transform a word vomit-y draft into a cogent chapter, and thanks again to UGJ for hosting!

"Burglars?" Usagi asked, fear sneaking into her voice, her hands tightening around her black leather school satchel. She stood on the high school's front lawn with Minako, Makoto, and Ami, the late afternoon sun beating down on them.

Ami nodded, reading aloud from the news app on her phone. "Over the last few weeks, there have been a string of theft-related crimes in the Azabu-Juuban area, including home break-ins and retail robberies."

Usagi chewed her lip nervously as Minako dramatically reenacted someone getting knifed at the cigarette store. Usagi could handle the latest crop of youma. She could heal them. But this was different. Ordinary humans who weren't possessed by some dark energy purposefully injuring others? That was the stuff of her nightmares.

"You live with a lot of people though, Usagi," Makoto reassured her. "Your parents, Shingo, and not to mention Luna. I doubt a burglar would target a full house like that."

"But I'm home alone this weekend!" Usagi wailed. Her parents were taking Shingo and some of his friends to a youth soccer tournament in Osaka. She'd convinced them to let her stay behind, the idea of spending a weekend in a cramped hotel with a throng of preteen boys being wholly unappealing.

But at the moment, she'd gladly trade being surrounded by noxious clouds of body spray for a weekend for not having to deal with burglars. "What am I supposed to do?" she whined.

"I'll be your bodyguard," Seiya declared as he joined them, white football helmet tucked underneath his arm. He had clearly overheard. His lips curled into a confident smirk. "If a burglar shows up, I'll kick his butt."

"Really?" Usagi asked eagerly, grinning up at him. He nodded, and a wave of relief washed over her. She enjoyed hanging out with Seiya. They could spend their time eating junk food, watching movies, and goofing off.

It would be just the distraction she needed.

* * *

Rain beat a harsh rhythm against the floor to ceiling windows of the Detroit airport passenger terminal. It was the dead of summer, yet the rain combined with the harshly air conditioned space made it feel like a gloomy winter day.

Mamoru sipped the cup of coffee he'd bought as he sat at his gate before boarding the thirteen-hour flight to Tokyo. A small red train on an elevated platform whizzed by overhead, taking passengers from one end of the terminal to the other.

The day before his early flight out of Boston, he had told Usagi he'd be tied up in the lab for a few days, unable to talk much. She'd understood, but hadn't been able to completely keep the disappointment out of her voice.

He just hoped he'd be able to make it up to her with his unexpected presence and everything he had planned. A proper proposal, with a reservation at one of Usagi's favorite upscale restaurants and a practiced speech about everything he wanted to say to her-everything she deserved to finally hear.

He was going to do it right this time.

Instead of pulling out the thick book he'd brought in his carry-on, he pulled his phone out of his pocket, his finger hovering over the Instagram icon. It was a bad habit he'd developed-mindlessly scrolling through Seiya's Instagram whenever he had a free moment.

Most of Seiya's recent posts hadn't included the girls. There were pictures of the Three Lights serving as local police officers for a day and arenas crowded with concertgoers. Mamoru couldn't help his eye roll at a picture of Seiya strumming a guitar in a dimly-lit apartment, a clearly staged soulful expression on his face.

And then, Mamoru coughed on his coffee as he refreshed the feed and a new picture loaded. It was Usagi, in a cute blue jumper he'd never seen on her before. She stood in front of an amusement park, backlit by the sunset, a small smile on her lips. The caption: "thanks for spending your day on a non-date with me."

His heart sank. He felt sick. How many times had Usagi asked him to go to the amusement park with him? He'd always shrugged it off and told her she'd have more fun with the girls. That it really wasn't his thing, but he'd be waiting for her at home afterwards.

The gate agent began the boarding call protocol, but Mamoru barely paid attention. He couldn't stop looking at the photo. Usagi looked beautiful. Radiant. And she was on a pop star's account for everyone to see. He scrolled through the comments, each one hitting him like a punch to his stomach:

**3lightstry3knightsamirite:** _Is she your girlfriend?_  
**wishidgottenyaten:** _I hope she changes her mind about it being a date!  
_ **takemetaiki:** _Sweet! You'd be so cute together!_

He snapped back to reality as a fellow passenger's suitcase bumped his foot. Taking a few deep breaths to steady himself, he gathered his belongings and made his way to stand in line.

He was about to see her. He was about to surprise her and reassure her that _yes_ , it was an engagement ring, and _yes_ , he wanted her in his life forever.

But as he boarded the plane, his footsteps thudding loudly on the metal jetbridge, all he could think about was that picture.

* * *

Minako knelt on the floor in front of the full-length mirror in her bedroom, her mouth slightly open as she smoothed her eyeliner into a perfect cat eye. Ami, Rei, and Makoto had agreed to meet at Minako's before they all went out to dinner together, mainly because they all knew that, after Usagi, Minako was the member of their group who was most likely to be tardy.

She frowned as she listened to the conversation around her. "I just don't think it's a good idea," Makoto was saying. "The two of them alone?"

Rei nodded vigorously in agreement from her spot next to Makoto on the bed. "They already spend an awful lot of time together. I don't know what Usagi thinks she's doing."

Minako couldn't help the feelings of annoyance that bubbled up in her as she switched her attention to her other eye.

"What would Mamoru think?" Ami added. "What about Chibiusa?"

Minako's eye actually twitched.

"And you know, men are creatures of instinct," Artemis chirped from his perch on the windowsill.

That was it. Minako angrily capped her eyeliner pencil with a loud snap and whirled around.

"Stop it, all of you! First off, Artemis, get out of here with that sexist nonsense. You should know better. The rest of you? You should be ashamed of yourselves."

Minako had more memories of the Silver Millennium than the rest of them. She could close her eyes and feel the sharp prick of the knife when she made the blood oath to protect Princess Serenity and lead the senshi. She could still hear Serenity's anguished sobs when Venus had tried to prevent her from absconding to Earth.

Most of all, she could still see Serenity plunging the blade into her stomach hilt-deep, her limp, lifeless body collapsing over Prince Endymion's, bright red pools of both of their blood blooming across her white silk dress.

"How can any of you doubt Usagi?" Minako continued, incensed. "How many times has she _literally_ died for him? And him for her? And let me remind you that none of us would be here right now if it weren't for the power of her and Mamoru's love. And right now? We have a new enemy, and we need to trust Usagi now more than ever!"

Minako could be a bubbly, lighthearted airhead, but, in this moment, it was clear why she was the leader. The rest of the girls exchanged guilty glances with each other as Minako crossed the room and buried her head in her closet, rummaging through the tightly-packed hangers of clothing.

"Now, none of _us_ have a magical miracle reborn prince, and there's a smoking hot famous guy currently up for grabs at Usagi's house," her muffled voice came from the closet. "So why don't we skip the restaurant and go pay them a visit instead?"

Minako emerged, her normal perky disposition back. She held two hangers in her hands-one with a short orange minidress, and the other with an olive green sleeveless v-neck jumpsuit. "Now, which one of these should I wear?"

* * *

Mamoru let out a tired sigh and leaned back against the passenger seat of Setsuna's car as they drove through Tokyo, each familiar building flashing by like a firefly in the night.

Setsuna was the only one who knew he was coming, and had picked him up at the airport. Mamoru had wanted to keep his visit a secret, and Setsuna was obviously by far the best secret keeper of all the senshi.

Besides, Mamoru got along well with Setsuna. Much like Ami, they could have esoteric conversations about lab experiments, astrophysics, and ancient history. At the moment though, Mamoru wasn't feeling very chatty. His flight had been long and uncomfortable, and all he wanted was to see Usagi. Setsuna seemed to recognize this, and the two of them rode in comfortable silence until they neared the Tsukino home.

Mamoru crouched down by the driver's side window after he pulled his luggage from the trunk. "Thank you for the ride."

"Anytime," Setsuna replied. "And Mamoru-san? Good luck." She pursed her lips knowingly before driving away.

It was unnerving when she did that.

Despite his exhaustion, Mamoru couldn't help but smile as he rolled his suitcase to the front door. The Tsukino home had become more of a home to him than his own, and his heart swelled at the thought that he was just steps away from Usagi.

He rapped on the door, and was surprised to find himself face-to-face not with Usagi, but with an eager-looking Minako. "I think that's the pizza we ord-Mamoru-san!" she screeched, and tackled him in a hug. Mamoru froze, still sometimes startled by physical affection, but, after a beat, warmly returned the hug.

Minako pulled back, grinning from ear to ear. "What on earth are you doing here?"

Mamoru opened his mouth to reply, but, just in that moment, Usagi appeared at the top of the stairs. Her eyes met his and she froze, the stack of board games in her hands clattering noisily to the floor.

"Usako."

"Mamo-chan!" she shrieked, recovering from her shock and bounding down the stairs. She had done this so many times before: before every date or outing, every time Mamoru came over to the Tsukino house for dinner. He thought he remembered what it was like to see the wide, eager smile on her face, her twin streamers of hair flying behind her, the way she somehow sped up even more just before she reached the bottom and forcefully launched herself into his arms.

But his memory paled in comparison to the reality that was holding her again.

Mamoru squeezed her closer and inhaled the sweet vanilla scent of her shampoo. "Surprise," he breathed. He leaned down to kiss her and couldn't help the little whimper that escaped him as his lips slipped softly against hers.

He was home.

"Hey, Odango!" Mamoru stiffened at the voice, his lips still on Usagi's. "I found more games in this other closet."

Usagi pulled away from him gently, and Mamoru opened his eyes to see Seiya at the top of the stairs, his expression unreadable as he examined Mamoru. He sauntered down the stairs slowly, hands in the pockets of his shorts, until he stood in front of Mamoru and gave a slight bow.

"Mamoru-san." He wasn't impolite, but he wasn't warm, either. "This is a surprise." He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "It's nice to meet you."

Mamoru bowed back. "Likewise." He tried to ignore the dislike that had risen up in him. He's just her friend, he told himself. Don't be an ass.

Usagi, of course, was oblivious to the tension between the two of them. She yanked on Mamoru's arm and pulled him toward the living room. "Come on. Everyone else is in here!"

* * *

Usagi leaned back into Mamoru's embrace, giggling as she furiously tapped at her phone from her place in his lap. He had been surprised to see Rei, Minako, Makoto, Ami, and even Haruka and Michiru in the living room, along with two other ponytailed men he recognized from Instagram and had quickly been introduced to.

It looked like a bomb had gone off in the room. Video game controllers, discarded board games, and half-empty bowls of snacks were strewn everywhere. It was clear that everyone had been hanging out for a while.

For the last half hour, most of the people in the room had been playing a game in which they texted in answers to different prompts and then voted on which ones they liked best. Mamoru had chosen not to join. Game nights weren't really his thing; he usually went out of his way to avoid them.

Everyone, even Ami, collapsed into laughter at some inside joke that had appeared on the screen, and Mamoru tried to ignore the twinge of insecurity that gnawed at him. He felt like he'd walked in on a party he hadn't been invited to, and he couldn't help but notice how close everyone else seemed to be to each other.

Well, almost everyone else. Haruka sat back on the couch with her arms crossed over her chest, occasionally shooting visual daggers in Seiya's direction.

Mamoru appreciated that more than he cared to admit.

He tried to focus on the feel of Usagi pressed up against him, the way she'd turn around in his embrace and beam happily at him or deposit an occasional soft kiss on his nose. He was ecstatic to be around her again, and found himself instinctively running his hands through her hair and stroking the soft skin that peeked out between her t-shirt and her jeans.

But still, the self-doubt crept in. He was usually content to be a silent observer for this sort of thing. But now? He felt like his boring, serious, introverted self was no match for these fun, loud, uninhibited pop stars.

The doorbell rang. Minako returned a minute later, explaining that some reporters were at the door offering to film their dinner for some sort of promotion.

Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki immediately blanched. "That's a problem," Yaten said. "If they show us at a girl's home at night, it'll be a huge scandal."

Something clattered on the linoleum floor, and a few unfamiliar voices sounded from the genkan. "We'll just go ahead and start setting up!" one of them called. It looked like the reporters weren't waiting for an answer either way.

"Quick!" Minako exclaimed. "You guys all go hide, and I'll entertain them for a little bit. And you never know, maybe this will be my big break for TV!" She shot everyone a V for Victory sign and flipped her hair with a flourish before dashing back out of the living room.

It was chaos. Everyone shot off in different directions, all talking over each other with shouts of "over here!" and "let's go!"

Mamoru instinctively grabbed Usagi's hand and ran up the stairs, not realizing Seiya was right behind them until they reached her bedroom.

"Here!" Usagi slid open a cabinet door against her wall. "This space is bigger; you two will fit into it better. I'll hide in the closet."

And before Mamoru could protest, he found himself squeezed into a small, dark crawl space, alone with Seiya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go! BTW, I was a little worried I was oversharing a bit in my AN's in the last chapter. But, I had a few people open up to me about their own experiences with long-distance relationships and/or study abroad, which was lovely. So, thank you so much for that! Also, I'd still love to hear from you if you liked this! Reviews are love :).


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Here with are with the last chapter. Spider-momo, it was a delight to write this for you, and I hope you enjoy the conclusion! My thanks and love to Kasienda for beta-ing and being an all-around amazing human, UglyGreenJacket for hosting this exchange, and FloraOne, QueenRisa, and UGJ for putting up with my incessant quarantine memes.

Mamoru was used to awkward situations. Oddly enough, he was even somewhat used to awkward situations involving being trapped with someone in an enclosed space. There was the time he and Sailor Moon had been trapped in an elevator shaft together, neither of them having any knowledge that the other was their Crown Arcade sparring partner.

There was the time Usagi had followed him into the Starlight Tower, his concern for her safety outweighing any awkwardness he might have felt at it being the first extended period of time they'd spent alone together.

There was the time Kobayashi had accidentally locked them in a classroom and spent the whole time peppering him with questions about his friendship with Saori until campus security finally came and freed them.

But none of those experiences could have prepared him for this.

A thick silence had settled between him and Seiya as they sat across from each other, only able to make out each other's outlines in the dark. It felt like they'd been in there for an hour, but, in reality, it couldn't have been more than ten minutes. Mamoru's long legs were twisted uncomfortably beneath him, and he tried to shift his weight as he noticed his foot had fallen asleep.

Seiya's head thunked against the wall behind him as he let out a long sigh. He was clearly getting restless. "Why did you do it?" he asked suddenly, his question breaking the silence. His tone was jarring. Accusatory.

"Do what?"

Mamoru could have sworn he heard Seiya snort. "Leave her behind."

Mamoru immediately tensed, the shame rising up in him. Even though Seiya couldn't see him, he averted his eyes and fixed his gaze in his lap. How could he possibly explain a decision that he sometimes questioned himself, and in fact, was questioning a lot on this very visit, to someone who clearly judged him for it? He wanted to react defensively, to tell Seiya it was none of his business, that he knew nothing about their relationship.

But instead, he replied honestly. "She convinced me to. She didn't want me to miss out on a good opportunity."

Mamoru wanted to explain that it hadn't been that easy. It hadn't been that Usagi had told him to go and he'd just agreed. He'd agonized over the decision. He'd felt guilty for still wanting to go. He'd felt like it didn't make any sense that he both wanted to go and didn't want to go at all. He still struggled with people not understanding their choices. He feared people didn't think he loved her enough. He got defensive when people based their assessment of their relationship on this one decision.

But he didn't elaborate.

"Wow," Seiya murmured. "She really is...something else."

And something about the awe in his tone made it all click into place for Mamoru. It had been obvious before that Seiya had a little crush on Usagi. But now, after seeing the way Seiya looked at her and hearing him talk about it, it was clear.

Seiya was in love with Usagi.

And Mamoru couldn't fault him for it. He knew better than anyone what Usagi's magnetism was like, how easily it was to see her for all she was. How much love she deserved to be showered with.

Mamoru's insecurities began piling up one-by-one. Seiya was like an improved version of him, this extroverted musician who shared more of her interests and wore his heart on his sleeve.

And, unlike him, he was here.

"I can't imagine leaving someone like that." Seiya's voice was hard.

It was just a statement, but Mamoru immediately took it as a criticism of him, of him and Usagi's entire relationship. He opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by a bloodcurdling scream from downstairs.

It had been months, but he reacted immediately. _Youma._ The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and adrenaline pumped through his veins as he attempted to unfold himself from his contorted position. But how was he going to get out and transform?

Luckily for Mamoru, Seiya seemed equally preoccupied, though he had no idea why. Seiya jumped toward the door and tore it open. "We should go see what's going on." The two tumbled out of the closet and Seiya ran out of Usagi's bedroom.

Usagi's closet door was flung open haphazardly, and Mamoru immediately knew she had left to transform. Before he could pull a rose out of his jacket to do the same, Taiki's voice came from the hall, "Yaten! In here!"

In two long strides, Mamoru bolted onto Usagi's balcony and leapt onto the roof, rose in hand. The golden power that always faintly thrummed within him rose to the surface, and he let it envelope him like an old friend, the perfectly-tailored tuxedo molding onto his body, welcoming him home.

* * *

Tuxedo Kamen frowned from where he stood crouched by the thankfully open dining room window, partially obscured from view by the thick yellow curtains. He wanted to jump into the battle immediately, but knew that his strength lay in an entrance at the exact right moment.

The TV reporter had been turned into a youma that called itself Sailor Sommelier. He shot something that looked like red wine out of the bottle in his hand toward Uranus and Neptune. They dodged, gasping at the sizzling burnt streak the substance had left on the Tsukinos' kitchen table.

The youma turned its attention to Minako, who was restrained against the wall, and right as Mamoru was about to take that as his cue, a familiar voice rang out clearly across the kitchen, but not with what he was expecting to hear.

"Moon Tiara Action!"

He watched, bewildered, as a pizza (when had those arrived anyway?) flew across the kitchen like a discus and smacked the side of the Sailor Sommelier's face, knocking him over and smearing cheese and sauce and pepperonis all over the floor.

He couldn't help but grin as Sailor Moon made her entrance, captivated as he always was by the rosy flush in her cheeks, the command in her chastising tone. And by the fact that even as the most powerful superhero in the world, she was still his Tsukino Usagi. He snorted out a little laugh as she clumsily navigated the small entryway and exasperatedly shouted about who was going to clean up the mess.

The others, sans Venus, were behind her. Mamoru surveyed the scene, trying to determine his next move, before he jumped at an unfamiliar voice to his left.

"Breaking through the darkness of night…"

Of course. Minako had told him about the Sailor Starlights, those mysterious senshi who now showed up at almost every battle. There was something vaguely familiar about them, but Mamoru couldn't put his finger on it.

He was so distracted watching the Starlights that he didn't notice. He didn't notice how the other senshi had gathered around Minako, trying to free her from the wall. And he didn't notice Sailor Sommelier had taken advantage of the diversion and conjured a lethal-looking line of projectile cutlery that he now had aimed directly at the unguarded Sailor Moon.

Mamoru reacted automatically. His heart slipped into his stomach and his eyes narrowed as he conjured a rose and sent it flying.

"Look out!" an unfamiliar voice shouted.

And his perfectly-aimed red rose ricocheted off the back of Sailor Star Fighter's fuku as she dove toward Sailor Moon, pushing her onto the floor and out of the way of the razor-sharp cutlery that pierced the wall behind them.

With a breathless "thank you," Sailor Moon jumped to her feet and vanquished the youma with her sparkly pink powerful magic. And, just as quickly as it had begun, the battle was over.

Mamoru remained frozen in place on the lawn as Sailor Moon rushed to comfort the reporter. He kept standing there as Mars and Jupiter worked to free Minako. He kept standing there as they all high-fived each other.

He kept standing there after they had all left, staring blankly into the empty kitchen, pizza smeared on the floor, soda dripping down the charred table.

They hadn't needed him. They hadn't needed him at all.

* * *

Over the years, Mamoru had honed the coping skill of focusing on something productive and tangible, usually schoolwork, so he wouldn't have to deal with emotions churning inside of him. Helping clean up the disaster that was the Tsukino home after the battle served that purpose now.

He had quietly collected trash and wrapped leftover pizza in tinfoil while the others scrubbed the genkan and dining room floors, Usagi bemoaning the fact that she had _just_ cleaned everything earlier that afternoon and how on Earth she was going to explain the burn mark on the table to her parents.

Seiya had stayed behind as well. He had tidied up the living room, piled all the board games in a neat stack, and put the video game controllers in their designated basket. He came into the kitchen and set a stack of dirty bowls and plates next to Mamoru, who stood at the sink washing the pile of dishes that had already been in the sink.

"Thanks," Mamoru mumbled gratefully. The other two Lights, as well as Haruka and Michiru, had bolted soon after the battle. He supposed celebrities maybe weren't accustomed to doing their own chores, but Seiya had thrown himself into the work.

Seiya nodded, "Sure." He surveyed the kitchen, frowning as his eyes fell to the dirty countertops. "Do you know where they keep any sort of spray cleaner or disinfectant?"

"Yeah, uh, right under here," Mamoru nodded toward the cabinet below him, his hands covered in soapy water. He bent to the side, and Seiya awkwardly, but successfully, crouched on the floor and maneuvered around him.

"Whoa," Seiya marveled, and Mamoru knew he was reacting to Ikuko's meticulous, color-coded system for keeping their cleaning supplies organized. Mamoru himself was rather rigid, and her carefully labeled baskets and neatly piled sponges still impressed him, even after he'd helped clean up this kitchen dozens of times.

"I know," Mamoru remarked. "It's intense."

Seiya pulled a spray bottle and a roll of paper towels out before getting back on his feet. "I guess that organization gene skipped Usagi."

Mamoru genuinely laughed, and Seiya grinned at him before he turned his attention to the countertops.

Usagi occasionally joined them in the kitchen, usually just to grab a sponge or a roll of paper towels or something else she needed for cleaning. She'd always pause to give Mamoru a little squeeze on the shoulder or place a gentle hand on his hip before making her way out of the room again, leaving him and Seiya working together in surprisingly companionable silence.

* * *

Mamoru wiped the sweat from his brow after he tied off another garbage bag, hoisted it over his shoulder, and made his way outside. The metal trash can lid clanged shut, and, when Mamoru turned around, he was surprised to see Seiya standing there, another bag of trash in hand. Mamoru had left them all in the living room, the rest of the household chores having been completed. He lifted the trash can lid again and Seiya deposited the bag inside.

"Thanks for staying to help," Mamoru acknowledged, and he meant it.

"Of course," Seiya replied. They stood face-to-face, crickets chirping a steady chorus in the thick, humid night air around them. Seiya chewed on his lip for a minute. "I really wanted to hate you," he blurted out.

"I really wanted to hate you, too," Mamoru replied, surprised by how easily the admission came out.

"I flipped the picture she has of you in her bedroom upside-down because I didn't want to look at your face."

"I started following you on Instagram because I was jealous."

Seiya blew his bangs out of his face and let out a relieved laugh. "Well, glad we settled that."

"Yeah," Mamoru chuckled. He suddenly turned solemn, his voice laced with a hint of the king he would one day become, "Seiya?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't hate you for loving her."

Seiya gave him a tight smile, his eyes watering. "Thank you," he whispered. "I was watching you guys...and, well. Anyway." He took a deep, resigned breath. "You're a good guy, Mamoru-san. Just take care of her, ok?"

* * *

Mamoru emerged from Usagi's bathroom, teeth freshly brushed, in the grey tank top and black boxer briefs he usually slept in. Usagi shamelessly looked him up and down with a hooded, appreciative gaze as he entered the room, the only light coming from the shining in her window. As usual, she wasted no time, her hands fisting in his shirt as she yanked him down to her bed, crushing her lips against his.

He gasped as she straddled him and he _melted_ into her, his hands coming up to firmly grip her hips, his fingers stroking her cotton pajamas. He lost himself in the sensation that was her tongue delving into his mouth, her piles of soft hair surrounding him, her weight pressed against his. A little moan escaped his throat as she left a wet trail of kisses down his neck.

_I can't imagine leaving someone like that_. Seiya's earlier words suddenly floated into Mamoru's brain unbidden. He immediately stiffened.

Usagi pulled back, concern lacing her features. "Mamo-chan?" she asked.

Mamoru really did feel better after he and Seiya had spoken outside, but his insecurities hadn't completely escaped him. Of course, Usagi could tell. He let out a frustrated sigh. He had flown all the way here to be with her, and the last thing he wanted to do was burden her with his feelings.

She hoisted herself off of him and sat next to him on the bed, gently taking his hands in hers and looking up at him, eyes warm. Mamoru had gotten better at sharing his emotions with Usagi over the years, but still, his initial reaction was always to hold them in.

"Mamo-chan," she coaxed softly. "What is it?"

He leaned forward and scrunched his eyes shut, balling his fists beside him. He didn't want to admit that he'd been jealous of Seiya, didn't want to admit how left out he'd felt. But, as always, he trusted Usagi.

"I had a hard time tonight," he whispered. "It was just….a lot. I've been so lonely in Boston," his voice tightened. She knew about his struggles with loneliness, but a lifetime of not admitting them was a hard habit to break.

She tenderly stroked his back as he continued. "I just felt like...you all are fine. You're all fine without me." He knew it wasn't rational, but it felt like when he'd come back to the orphanage to see everyone had moved on without him. "And...not just Seiya. But everything. All three of them are so much more...fun than I am, so friendly with all the girls. They've gotten closer to them in weeks than I have in years. And you all...you all didn't need me in battle. You're all fine without me."

He turned to face Usagi. "And I'm sorry because I came here to see you and surprise you and of course the first thing I do when we're alone is tell you about how stupidly insecure I felt tonight."

Usagi smiled reassuringly at him. "Mamo-chan," she murmured. "Do you remember when everything happened with Nehelenia?"

He sucked in a breath. It made him sick to remember, but he did. He remembered how cold he'd been to Usagi under Nehelenia's spell. How he'd literally hit her. The scars that remained on her feet after she'd crawled through thorns for him. He shuddered. He wasn't sure why Usagi was bringing it up.

"Did I ever tell you what everyone kept saying then? Why they banded together the way they did?"

"They wanted to protect you."

"Yes….but they wanted to protect you, too. They wanted to save you. They wanted to protect their prince."

"I was never their prince, Usako. Even back then, I was just-"

"The person who sacrificed everything to keep our kingdom safe," she cut him off firmly. "The person I fell in love with. And the person all of the senshi have grown to love. Our family, you and me and Chibiusa? We're their family, too. They're your family, too. And they love you."

Mamoru let her words sink in. Family. They thought of him as _family_.

"And Mamo-chan?," Usagi continued. Her voice cracked. "We're not fine without you. _I'm_ not fine without you. I miss you so much it hurts sometimes, but I'm so proud of you for doing this. For taking this risk." A lone tear slid down her cheek, and Mamoru traced it away with the pad of his thumb.

"I miss you so much, too, Usako," he whispered, his voice choked with emotion. "And...I don't think people understand it sometimes. I don't think they understand why we decided to do it anyway," he whispered. "I don't think Seiya understands."

"Does he have to? Does anyone except the two of us have to? Has anyone but the two of us ever had to understand our relationship? I love you." She held out her hand to show the ring on her finger that glinted in the rays of moonlight streaming into the room. "And you love me. Isn't that enough?"

"It's supposed to be an engagement ring," he blurted out.

Usagi's eyes widened slightly, and Mamoru wanted to kick himself. Not even 24 hours in Tokyo, and he was already botching his second attempt at proposing.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't say it at the airport. I was just...and you just...and I didn't ask," the words kept coming out in a jumbled mess, and Mamoru stood up and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He had a dinner reservation. He had a practiced speech. He had this all planned out. "I came here so I could propose. For real. And I'm messing it up again."

He looked down at Usagi, who still sat on the bed, frozen, looking down at the ring in shock. "You came here to...propose?" she squeaked.

And it hit him then. It wasn't about grand gestures or fancy restaurants or the perfect words. It was about the two of them taking the next steps in their lives together. He took a deep breath and moved to kneel in front of her. Blue clashed with blue as their eyes met, and Mamoru cupped her face in his hands. "Tsukino Usagi. My Usako. I love you. I want you in my life forever. Marry me?"

"Yes!" Usagi shouted, launching herself off the bed and into his arms, both laughing as they fell backwards onto the carpet.

It wasn't what he'd planned or expected, kneeling on Usagi's bedroom floor in the dark, her in her loose pink cotton pajamas, him in his underwear, fumbling through explanations of how he'd screwed up with the ring he'd already given her.

But, in the end, he wouldn't have had it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot! I hope everyone (and spider-momo especially!) enjoyed this. I was trying for a found family thing with shades of mild jealousy, all things she said she likes :). Also, I know a lot of people hate Seiya and LOVE toxic Seiya/Mamoru jealousy. That's not my vibe, and not spider-momo's either. I actually really like Seiya, just not with Usagi (also not my vibe), and I do think he and Mamoru could have a bit of a bromance.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for joining for my first real multichapter (I don't know why I don't think What Wasn't Said Counts...but it doesn't). I'd love to hear what you thought of the conclusion!
> 
> Also, go read the other exchange fics! There are so many, and I'm so excited to catch up on them now that this is done!


End file.
